


Lamento de Tritón

by mariaangelesbm



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Besos robados, Bucky en cambio sí lo es, El Fandroki es real, Esto es puro WinterIron, F/M, Fandroki - Freeform, Fluff, Hagamos sufrir al fandom, Lemon hard, M/M, Muchos celos, Steve Rogers es bi, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark y su corazón roto, Tony no es mujeriego, Tony no es una puta, Un gran cuadrilátero amoroso, Un tritón que quiere ser humano, stasha - Freeform, winteriron, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaangelesbm/pseuds/mariaangelesbm
Summary: Tony tiene el corazón roto. Steve y Natasha llevan siendo pareja desde hace ya, dos años. A causa de un descuido cae al mar. Al despertar todo ha cambiado,pero para bien o para mal; aquel tritón llamado "Bucky" le ha robado su primer beso. Ese primer beso que tenía reservado para Steve desde hacía 7 años.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siren's Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382466) by instantmiso. 



> ¡Hola! Empecé este fic queriendo que fuera un One-Shot, pero después de leer un manwha decidí, ¿por qué no?  
> Este fic está dedicado a mi beba Alex, a la que quiero y aprecio mucho.  
> Espero que os guste, corazones míos.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos con gran sorpresa, unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y nuca atrayéndolo a unos suaves labios. Quedó inmóvil con sus manos apoyadas en el torso desnudo. La oscuridad lo fue envolviendo mientras que en lugar de oxígeno, el agua del mar llenaba sus pulmones, asfixiándolo.

En su mente maldecía no haber sido más valiente para cofesarse a Steve, y entregarle a ese ángel rubio de ojos azules, el que habría sido su primer beso.

Aunque no debía negar antes de desvanecerse que ese profundo aul que lo observaba era aún más embriagador.

" _Steve..._ "


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony es relativamente torpe y cae al mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que el prólogo os gustara. Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo.  
> Voy a hacer actualizaciones semanales y para este fic el día específico será el sábado.  
> Cuando no vaya a actualizar avisaré con antelación.  
> ¡Besos!  
> Por favor, escuchad esta canción mientras leéis el capítulo.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbMVqKrkITE

**El final empieza aquí…**

**El agua salada llenando mis pulmones, la helada temperatura perforando mi piel.**

**Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, paralizado... Mientras que todos los rastros de luz desaparecen a medida que me hundo más y más bajo.**

**Uno por uno, cada uno de mis sentidos comienza a desvanecerse. Audición, tacto, visión... Dejándome con la mezcla de intenso miedo e impotencia que se ha arraigado en mi estómago.**

**Y luego inesperadamente...**

**Escucho una canción.**

**Si solo la vida tuviera un ajuste para rebobinar.**

**Creo que todos lo desean hacer al menos una vez en su vida… Regresaría a un tiempo más simple.**

Abrazó a sus mejores amigos antes de volver a subirse al coche. Desde el retrovisor pude ver como Pepper se despedía efusiva moviendo el brazo con Rhodey tomando su cintura y a Bruce despedirse de ellos.

Ya, una vez solo, encendió el reproductor de música conectado a su móvil donde empezó a sonar “Every rose has it’s thorn” de Poison.

Su estado de ánimo terminó por decaer. Tenía tanta mala suerte en el amor, y tan buen ojo en los negocios.

Tenía 24 años, 5 llevando la empresa de sus difuntos padres y 9 fuera de ese asqueroso instituto. Es un genio.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó la asquerosa invitación que había sobre la silla del copiloto.

“ _Fiesta de antiguos alumnos._ ”

¿Cómo podía haberse dejado convencer tan fácilmente para ir a esa fiesta? Era total e irremediablemente un masoquista, dejándose hacer daño por la persona en la que más había confiado.

Debería de haberle insistido a sus amigos para no ir a aquella abominable fiesta. Y no era por malos pleitos con antiguos compañeros de clase. Acabó el instituto en un año después de todo. Pero ya le bastaba en la empresa, ver a casa todos los días a Steve Rogers como para verlo aquel día también.

Steve Rogers, aquel a quien su padre dedicó un cuarto de su vida mientras dejaba de lado a su hijo y esposa. Pero lejos de tomar odio hacia su persona, terminó enamorándose completamente de él.

Pero aquello no era lo peor, lo peor es que hacía ya tres años que él, había empezado una relación con Natasha Romanov, una alumna de intercambio proveniente de alguna universidad Rusia que había decidido finalmente quedarse en Malibú por Steve.

No la odiaba, ni mucho menos (sí, era fría e inaccesible como un tempano de hielo y solo su hermanastro, Clint y como no, Steve, podían hablar con ella sin que su mirada o su indiferencia te atacaran); pero realmente no podía soportar saber que ambos se besaban, o mucho peor… Mantenían relaciones.

Cuando por fin llegó a su mansión, aparcó el coche en su garaje y se retiró al salón, preparándose la primera de muchas bebidas de la noche. Apartó la corbata con molestia y enfado. Tomó la bebida de un trago y se sirvió otra.

Suspiró sentándose en el sofá cómodamente, a su lado, observó la foto que se tomaron el día que se graduó de la universidad, mucho antes que Steve (obviamente). Tomó la imagen y sonrió, en aquel momento, Steve aún era soltero.

La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo, dándose la vuelta su corazón bombeó con fuerza, ¿qué hacía Steve en su casa ahora? Dejó el cuadro en su sitio y se acercó para recibir al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, detrás de él se encontraba ella, Natasha.

—Steve, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? —se encontraba completamente sorprendido.

—Te fuiste sin despedir, pensé que te habías encontrado mal —miró a través del hombro del rubio, viendo a la pelirroja observarlo mal.

—Solo estaba cansado, estoy bien, no te preocupes —le dedicó una amable sonrisa. — Ahora debes irte, ¿no es así? Tengo que acabar para Industrias Stark.

—Solo llámame si pasa algo, ¿Sí? —se acercó acariciando mi cabello y dejó un beso en mi frente para después salir por la puerta.

Bajó la mirada sonrojado. No tardó en dirigirse a la barra para prepararse otra bebida, esta vez más cargada que la anterior.

No recordaba cuántos vasos llevaba ya encima cuando decidió salir a la terraza. Balanceándose levemente de un lado a otro, estaba seguro de que, al día siguiente, la cabeza le dolería demasiado.

Se apoyó en la barandilla contemplando las vistas, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Steve, miró a la luna y sonrió suavemente, él tenía razón. Las vistas eran maravillosas.

_“Todo está bien, Tony… Lo está…”_

_“Todo… Todo est…_

_“B-bien…”_

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin parar, nublando por completo su visión.

Y es que todo era mentira, él no estaba bien, y nunca lo estaría.

— _Have you turned to the rippling tides, to engulf your lonely tears?_ _—_ alzó la vista sin dudar, apretando con fuerza la barandilla, la cual, cedió ante su peso.

Empezó a caer con rapidez hacia el mar, olas golpeando con fuerza el acantilado donde se encontraba su casa construida. Al menos morirían teniendo un último beso de Steve. No en sus labios, pero se conformaba.

**Buscando...**

**Siempre estoy buscando algo que para mí es inalcanzable.**

Finalmente. Cerró sus ojos. El oxígeno en sus pulmones fue sustituido por agua.

—¡Tony! —sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y sonrió abrazando a Bruce. —¡Hemos vuelto a conseguir la máxima nota en el proyecto!

—¿A caso lo dudabas, Brucie-Bear? —se abrazó completamente a él mientras salían del laboratorio hasta llegar a la salida de la facultad.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Tony no dudó en abrazar a su mejor amiga y consejera, Pepper Potts y después lanzarse sobre su mejor amigo, Rhodey.

—Alguien ha venido por ti, Anthony… —el tono picarón de mi amigo hizo que me sonrojara completamente, alcé la mirada y sonreí. Era él. Steve.

—¡Steve! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —se dirigió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. — ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Y qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás enorme!

—Me he estado ejercitando —respondió con una sonrisa abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Que ahora eran muchas.

—Ahora eres como uno de esos trogloditas del equipo de fútbol de la universidad, no me gusta… —se quejó riéndose suavemente.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa —asintió sin dudar, ¿cómo le iba a decir que no al amor de su vida?

Se despidió de sus amigos para irse con el rubio. ¿Qué era tan importante como para ir a buscarlo a la universidad nada más regresar de un intercambio al otro lado del mundo?

Llevaban ya toda la tarde tomando algo en la cafetería que había justo al lado de la universidad. El rubio lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué ocurre, Steve? Me tienes en ascuas —se quejó ya impaciente por saber qué quería decirle.

—Siempre tan impaciente Tony, no has cambiado nada este último año —hizo un mohín ante sus palabras logrando sacarle una carcajada.

—Bueno, llevábamos sin vernos un años, ¡es normal! —respondió sin dudar.

—La verdad es que… Tengo pareja —se estaba llevando una rosquilla a la boca cuando esta cayó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tienes pareja? ¿Quién? —sus manos empezaron a temblar, razón por la que las escondió debajo de la mesa mientras mordía internamente su mejilla.

—Durante el intercambio conocí a alguien, y bueno, ella cursará su último año aquí, en Malibú, así que… Hemos decidido empezar una relación.

—Me alegro tanto por ti, Steve… —sonrió suavemente golpeando su ahora musculado brazo. —Voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo.

Se encerró en uno de los dos cubículos que había, respirando agitadamente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Steve estaba saliendo con alguien, alguien que no era él. Había perdido su oportunidad.

¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con él? ¡No había hecho nada malo!

Sus ojos se cerraron, rojos por el llanto y cristalinos por las lágrimas.

**Estaba tan absorto en mi sueño, que no me había dado cuenta de que había destruido algo que no debería haber sido manipulado.**

**Algo que estaba bien como estaba... Algo especial.**

**Porque poco sabía...**

**que esas tontas e infantiles fantasías mías.**

**Eventualmente, me llevarían...**

Sus labios se sentían tibios, o eso creía, mientras unas manos tomaban su rostro y cintura suavemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron quedando cegado por la mirada intensa que recibió a cambio.

Ojos de un azul profundo y llenos de confianza, piel ligeramente blanquecina, músculos formados a la perfección y finalmente, una corta melena castaña que acentuaba sus varoniles rasgos.

**...hasta el final de todo lo que pensé que sabía.**

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbMVqKrkITE>

**Author's Note:**

> Cabe mencionar, que este fic está basado en un manwha; PERO no seguirá su misma historia. Solo que la trama me pareció muy interesante como para no decir, why not?  
> Pero que en ningún momento será similar. Solo cogeré pequeñas ideas.  
> Besazo enorme, y hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
